dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Carver Hawke
} |name = Carver Hawke |image = CARVER.jpg |px = 270px |title = |class = Warrior |specialization = |quests = |gender = Male |race = Human |family = Malcolm Hawke (Father) Leandra Amell (Mother) Bethany Hawke (Twin Sister) Hawke (Brother/Sister) Gamlen Amell (Uncle) Charade Amell (Cousin) |voice = Nico Lennon |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Carver Hawke is Hawke's brash, younger brother aged 18 years at the start of the game, and Bethany's fraternal twin.Gaider, David. "Hawke's parents and their history". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-18. Carver is a warrior who specializes in Two-Handed weaponry.Steimer, Kristine. "Gamescom: Kicking Ass in Dragon Age 2". IGN. 2010-08-17. Retrieved 2011-01-18. Appearance Carver will have one of several facial structures, depending on which preset the player starts character creation with for their Hawke. Furthermore his skin tone will also be matched with Hawke's while his hair will always be black to prevent clash of dark skin and fair hair. The same applies for Bethany, Leandra and Gamlen.Laidlaw, Mike. "Family Resemblance: Anything more than skin tone?". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-24. Involvement Friendship Act 1: Tranquility if Hawke lets Carver handle the Fereldans when walking out of Lirene's Fereldan Imports. The Unbidden Rescue if Hawke agrees to rescue Saemus Dumar. if, upon returning Saemus to the Viscount, Hawke says Saemus is right to question. Act of Mercy if Hawke attempts to coerce Grace and the others into joining the Circle. Rivalry Act 1: The Unbidden Rescue if Hawke refuses to rescue Saemus Dumar. if, upon returning Saemus to the Viscount, Hawke says Saemus went to far, or says they are both stubborn fools. Blackpowder Promise if Hawke refuses to help Javaris. Armor In Dragon Age II, you cannot change what armor your companions wear, but you can upgrade it. Carver's armor may be upgraded by using the gift mechanics in Dragon Age II. You will find companion armor upgrades that can be purchased at shops in the tab designated by the Gem Icon. Carver's armor has four slots available for upgrades. These upgrades may be purchased or found at various locations in the game. Upgrading a companion's armor once unlocks the "A Friend In Need" achievement and fully upgrading a companion's armor unlocks the "I Got Your Back" achievement. Carver's armor upgrades can be found in the following locations: * Act 1: Fereldan Girded Plating (+21 Armor) (Birth Right Quest) If Carver joins the Wardens he will be wearing plate armor with the Grey Warden insignia on his chest. If Carver joins the Templars, he will be wearing the standard Templar armor. Talent Trees *Two-Handed *Vanguard *Battlemaster *Defender *Warmonger Quotes * Bethany: Why didn't we run sooner? * Carver: Why are you looking at us? We've been running since Ostagar! (alternatively, if Hawke is a mage and unable to serve in the king's army) * Bethany: Why didn't we run sooner? * Carver: Why are you looking at me? I've been running since Ostagar! *"You soulless bastards!" -- defending his mother from an ogre. *"What kind of daft bastard does that?" -- after learning that Gamlen left the Amell will in the estate's vault. *"If you've got a problem with my brother/sister, you've got a problem with me." -- to Fenris after he realizes Hawke is a mage. * "It's like Mother, taking everything out on us. She was just scared. I don't have a place in the life she is trying to bring back." *( If Carver joins Hawke again if hawke is male Carver will say) The Hawke brothers togheter again just like old times * Varric: "Bartrand used to be like that. Got jumpy every time he stepped outside." * Carver: "I'd pay to see that." Dialogue Relationships with other companions * Carver dislikes Anders, due to his constant mentioning of the plight of the mages. * Carver has deep respect for Aveline, though he resents her a little. * Carver seems very interested in Fenris and his tattoos. * Carver likes Merrill and some of their dialogue may suggest he has a crush on her. * Carver thinks Isabela is obsessed with sex. * Carver and Varric appear to have a bit of a rivalry, though party banter reveals that their relationship isn't too antagonistic to meet up for drinks. Gallery Carver55.png‎|Close up of Carver Carver23.png‎|Carver looking at a Darkspawn corpse Attributesandrivalry.png|Attributes and the Friendship/Rivalry bar Carver-DA2.jpg|Carver in Kirkwall Da2Carver.jpg|Carver killing a darkspawn CarverHawke.jpg|Carver and (Male) Hawke Trivia * Lukas Kristjanson wrote Carver for Dragon Age II. * Carver is related to the human Warden from the Magi Origin through his mother, whose maiden name is Amell.Gaider, David. "Is Hawke related to the mage warden?". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-18. *In the Xbox Official Magazine, he was incorrectly named Cooper Official Xbox Magazine March 2011, Issue 120 Page 15. Retrieved 2011-02-11 * At Ostagar, his commander was one Captain Varel, who may be the same man as Seneschal Varel of Vigil's Keep in Awakening. * Carver could live in the Amell estate along with his elder sibling, and mother Leandra. * In Act 1, Hawke will receive a letter addressed to Carver from a woman in Denerim named Peaches, who makes reference to an implied sexual encounter between Carver and herself in Barlin's barn. * When talking to Leandra, she will reveal that she gave Eighteen years of loving and feeding, and raising to Carver, thus making him eighteen years old at the time of The Destruction of Lothering. * In dialogue at Gamlen's house, Hawke refers to Carver as the 'second child', implying Carver is the older of the Hawke twins. * In Act 1, during the quest named "Family History", Carver will find out that his namesake was a Templar who had allowed Malcolm Hawke, Leandra's husband, to get out of Kirkwall and have the family move to Lothering, in Ferelden. *During the battle with Meredith, Carver's hair may turn white. *The choices for Carver in the Deep Roads are the same as Bethany, except Carver becomes a Templar if he doesn't go, but generally it's better for him if you make him a Grey Warden, and who knows, it may help in other games. References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Fereldans Category:Grey Wardens Category:Templars Category:Companions